


Ancestry

by stellarstatelogic



Series: Forerunner Chronicles: Focuslight Revelation [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstatelogic/pseuds/stellarstatelogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of truth forsaken and era long lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestry

 

 

>  / Account Codexed by VVSR-3537-Focuslight Oraculi \\\\\  
>  VERBATIM — / [Record] 00.003.131 — [Restricted] Exclusive Access \  
>  / Edit Log (001) \ [Mist] Mother told me to never record any of the reflections from my Foremothers when the [memories] arise. But I felt it deemed worthy; this record is unrecorded--or perhaps eliminated, altered--from the Domain due to its elusive nature.  
>  / Edit Log (002) \ {Deleted}  
>  / Edit Log (003) \ [L] It is done. The [Verbatim] is to be kept under my personal sector within highest security -- for the Accord of the Ecumene.  
>  (442.057.848)---------------------------------------/// 

 

* * *

 

— Intelligent species are very little indeed without their deep memories.

— In a time when the Precursors still stood prime,  
During what would have been remembered as “the Age of Servitude”,  
The Forerunners were among the first of all that served the Precursors,  
And among the [First of Servitudes]  
Were the seventy-seven Adjutants.

The Adjutants heed to [the Codicem Summus],  
Who served unanimously, the order of the Precursors  
As Keepers, Overseers – [Guardians].  
They were the embodiment of the Mantle of Responsibility.  
Their bearing was absolute.

The Precursors eventually grew tired of their role as the Master,  
Who have then decided to collect the mind and will of all sentient species  
To bring them into Ascension.  
It was not without a cost, they knew,  
And have decided to leave all but one species to succeed their Legacy.

Ironically, the First of Servitudes and the Adjutants were the least to their desired.

Hence the Ascension was replaced by “the Dawn War”  
When the Alliance of Liberators  
Rose against the Precursors.

At the end of the seven-hundred-year war that has sundered our [Local Galactic Group],  
Twenty-one of the seventy-seven Adjutants then chosen mortality over godhood  
To have returned to their people.  
It was a noble decision for the greater good of all Lives in this galaxy,  
And would have been remembered as “the White Wraiths’ Defection.”

With a keen affiliation to the Mind,  
The White Wraiths’ power overwhelmed the Organon,  
And many have sacrificed their immortality during the process.  
Without the White Wraiths,  
The War wouldn’t have been won by the Alliance.

The Alliance chased them down, unto the corners of all worlds  
Reachable by the [Mantle of Possibility].  
[The Yggdrasil System] has proven its grace and brutality,  
For the Precursors were rendered to naught, in all possible karmic incantations.

After the Battle of Hwypt-Stat,  
The Alliance still suspected survivors within their enemies,  
Which the White Wraiths agreed.  
But neither of them expected feasible act of vengeance –  
The war has stretched out past the void, into other star clusters.  
What could be possible, if the Mind has been neutralized,  
And no Star Roads could thus be activated?

Ah.

We, at that time, have underestimated probabilities.

The Alliance was swift and eager to set up a new order  
In replacement of their former [Slaver],  
When the remaining White Wraiths  
Mended and diluted their blood into their ally.  
The lineage fruited into Warlords,  
Latter-day leaders of their yet-mature galactic governance.

After years of collisions and compromises,  
A foundation is finally set by four figures upon our Reclamation:  
The Champion, the Seer, the Seeker, and the Instrumentalist —

Know this, Silent-Mist-of-Eternal-Memories:  
I am First-Light-of-Nascent-Ataraxia.  
We are the Seer. In our Digon, we are the [Ariola].  
We are the ones who have walked with the White Wraiths by our memories.  
Through our blood, we are the testament to their deeds,  
And by their grace, we are the first Prometheans  
Who have stolen the Fire from our Gods.

We are the [Overwatch] of the [Mantle of Possibilities],  
the Reclaimers to what was left.  
When our Stewardship greets its Dusk,  
We shall seed  
A new Reclamation to fruit the Linnunrata its Living Time  
Of eternal lasting.


End file.
